Quest For The End
by crystaldragon275
Summary: When a girl wakes up in the Overworld with no memory and meets two other girls, a dragon girl and a demi-god, they set off on a journey to find the girl's past, and to save the End from a group of players who want to destroy all life on it, including it's leader, the Enderdragon.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Quest for the End

**A/N: Hey, guys! Today we're doing a Minecraft fanfiction!**

**Seto: The story revovles around a girl named Upendi who wakes up in the Overworld with memory of what happened before.**

**Deadlox: No memory?!  
**

**Seto: She meets two girls named Endra and Aqua and they set off on a journey to defeat a group of players who are trying to find the Enderdragon so they can destroy him and the End.**

**Sky: That would be awesome!  
**

***Takes out diamond sword***

**Sky: ...On second thought, the End is beautiful. Why destroy it?**

**Good. ****Anyway, enjoy!**

A girl with a pink dress, white tights, and black shoes, and her brown hair tied in a long braid with a hot pink elastic and aqua green eyes pounced at the leader of that group.

Girl: Don't you dare!

As she was about to hit him, everything suddenly froze.

Girl's voice: I bet you're wondering what in the name of Nether is going on here. Well, first off, let me introduce myself. I'm Upendi, daughter of the Enderdragon and Princess of the End.

An arrow pointed to her.

Upendi's voice: That's me, about to beat the End out of Steve. He's trying to defeat Dad, for those of you who don't know. But, the real question is, how the heck did I get in this situation? Well, to start it off, it wasn't _always _like this. Well, it _was_ when I was a _kid_, but I didn't always know that. The reason I don't remember...This is difficult to explain. I'll just show you.

It was a peaceful night in Minecraftia. Almost everyone was asleep, except for two players. One was studying Greek Mythology, and another was looking for her sister. Wait, who studies Greek Mythology in the middle of the night?

Meanwhile, in the middle of the woods, Upendi laid there, still unconscious from going through a portal. Well, actually, not just going through the portal, but she also landed on her head.

She soon woke up with no memory of what happened before. Wait, no memory?! Are you saying she doesn't remember her name? Her _age_?!

Upendi: What...where the heck am I?

Hey! I was in the middle of talking!  
Upendi: Who said that?

Nobody!

Upendi stood up.

Upendi: Oh.

An arrow suddenly shot her in the arm. She turned to see a skeleton, who shot another arrow, which she easily dodged by ducking under it. She then ran through the forest.

Upendi: (Thinking) _What the heck is this? Where am I? How come I only remember my name and age? And why was that skeleton trying to hurt me?_

She suddenly bumped into another girl who had straight purple hair, wore a purple dress with tights and black shoes, and had purple eyes. They then saw each other, and screamed. Upendi especially screamed because of the black dragon wings on the girl's back with white wing membranes.

Girl: Who are you?!  
Upendi: I have no idea!  
Girl: That—Wait, what?

Upendi: I'm serious. I don't know.

Girl: You don't know _anything_?

Upendi: Just my name and age.

Girl: Which is...?

Upendi: Well, I'm 15, and my names Upendi.

Girl: Upendi?

Upendi: Yeah.

Girl: I see. Anyway, I'm Endragon, or Endra.

Upendi: (Thinking) _Why does that sound familiar?_

Probably because it _is _familiar.

Endra: What?

Nothing!

Upendi: I heard that voice too.

Endra then saw the wound on Upendi's arm. She gasped. She grabbed Upendi's unwounded arm and started to take her somewhere.

Upendi: Where are we going?

Endra: To my house to fix that wound. How'd you get it?

Upendi: A skeleton shot me for no reason.

Endra: What were you doing in the middle of the night, anyway?

Upendi: I woke up in the middle of the woods not knowing anything except my name and age.

Endra: So, you just woke up in the middle of here and you don't remember anything?

Upendi: Yeah.

They then arrived at a house made of oak wood. It didn't have a roof, just a ceiling.

Upendi: This is your house?  
Endra: It is. Even if it doesn't look strong, monsters can't really break it, and the Endermen...I'll explain that later.

They went inside. On one side, they saw a girl with blue hair with short streaks of light blue and white, a blue t-shirt, jeans, and gray shoes with blue eyes looking at a Greek Mythology book.

Endra: I'm back, Aqua.

Aqua looked up.

Aqua: Hey, Endra! Who's the new girl?

Endra: Her names Upendi. She said she woke up in the middle of the forest not remembering anything except her name and age, which is 15.

Don't get into people's personal information!

Aqua stood up.

Aqua: I swear to Notch, if I _ever _hear that voice again—

Okay, I'll be quiet.

All: Thank you.

Aqua walked to Upendi.

Aqua: I'm Aqua, daughter of Poseidon.

Upendi: Poseidon?

Aqua: God of the Seas.

Upendi: Oh.

Aqua: Wait...

She turned to Endra.

Aqua: Endra, did you say "the middle of the forest"?

Endra: Yeah, why?

Aqua: And didn't you say that the Ocean Dimension reported that they threw your sister through a portal because of a player ambush?

Endra: Yeah.

Aqua: They also erased her memory, so...

Endra: So...?!

Aqua: She might actually be your sister.

There was silence for a moment.

Upendi: Wait, what?

**A/N: And that's the beginning!  
Seto: Also, we'll be deleting this story called "Prologue of the Dimensional Three" until we finish this and then rewrite it because it doesn't really make sense to just start that kind of story without an explanation.**

**Sky: Also, WHEN WILL THEY BE BACK?**

**In time.**

**Bajan: YAY!  
And don't forget, we accept OCs. Here's the required descriptions which you can list any way you want.**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Home**

**Species**

**Backstory**

**Solar: Anyway, please review!**

**Aqua: And no flaming!**

**All: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Story

Chapter 2- The Story

**A/N: Hey, everyone!  
Aqua: Today Endra explains to Upendi what Aqua was talking about, and they set off for Enderville, a village full of villagers with purple robes.**

**REPLY TIME!  
Solar: In reply to SILVERBRO14: I don't see why not. I mean, when you think about it, using chat dialogue…yeah, it's not really that cool.**

**Enjoy!  
**The next morning, Endra and Upendi sat on the top of a tree next to their house.

"So, Endra, what was Aqua talking about last night?" Upendi asked.

"Well," Endra answered. "It all started before the End existed. The Universedragon, the dragon that created the universe, laid two eggs. One was yellow, and the other was blue. When the two eggs hatched, the Celestialdragon, who was yellow and pink, and the Lunardragon, which was blue and black, were born. Soon, they took responsibility of raising the sun and moon. Soon, Celestial laid an egg that had three sections. One was different shades of blue, another was red and orange, and the last one was black with purple particles that we call 'Ender Particles'.

"When they hatched, the Aetherdragon, who was different shades of blue and had blue eyes, the Netherdragon, who was orange and red with red eyes, and my father, the Enderdragon, who was black and had purple eyes, were born. Aunt Aether loved Dad and wanted to make sure he was comfortable with ruling a dimension, but Uncle Nether wanted to make sure Dad never ruled a dimension. Nether's teasing got so bad that one day he attacked his brother. That's when Aether realized her destiny was to protect the world and banished Uncle Nether to the void, where he created the Nether, where we should probably go to get more info. Anyway, a few years later, Dad and Aunt Aether were adults and it was time for them to create their own dimension. Aunt Aether created her dimension, the Aether, but before Dad could create his, Nether interrupted the Ceremony. He tried to stop his brother, but ended up getting into a fight with Aether. While they were distracted, Dad created his dimension, the End. Nether saw this, and got so furious his eyes were ablaze. He realized his destiny was to destroy everything, and tried to ruin the End. Dad however, stopped him and sent him back into the Nether. A few years later, Dad was defeated and revived. His defeat created the egg I hatched from after just a few weeks. I was heir to the throne. Five years later, Dad was defeated and revived again, making another egg. Soon, my sister hatched and…" Her voice trailed off. She turned to Upendi. "She looked exactly like you…

"Anyway, soon, Dad had to deal with Nether. Again. But that's not really important. Here's where the _real_ crazy stuff happens. I was 15 and you were 10. We were chatting with an Enderman when suddenly, Aunt Aether came through the portal. She said that she overheard a group of players trying to take my sister. They soon came, but I flew up to an Obsidian Pillar. But the lead player was starting to build his way up, so I had to create a portal to the Ocean Dimension and throw her in, erasing her memory. We soon got a call from the Ocean Dimension a few years later, when I was 20, saying they had to throw her into the Overworld because players were invading them. I went into the Overworld to look for you. I met Aqua there, and I learned she was looking for her father, Poseidon. We both set off to find our loved ones, and we're still searching today."

"Whoa," Upendi whispered. "So that's why Aqua thought I was your sister?"

"Yeah, and she could be right. I mean, you look a lot like her, and you said you had no memory, so—"

"We should go to Enderville!" Aqua said, walking towards the tree.

"Enderville…Aqua, that's a great idea!" Endra agreed. "We could find out about Upendi there!" She jumped off the tree.

Upendi did the same. "What's Enderville like?" She asked.

"Well, it's pretty cool. Every villager there had purple robes, but you still tell the difference for some reason. In one building, there's a portal to the Nether. There's a villager in that dimension who can tell us everything."

"Cool!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Endra said.

With that, they set off to Enderville.

The End

**A/N: It's done at last! :D**

**Aqua: What's with the sudden symbols?**

***Shrugs***

**Solar: Anyway, please no flaming in the reviews! If you do, you'll join them on their journey…just kidding! :D**

**Aqua: Enough symbols!  
All: See ya!**


End file.
